Surprise
by AndAllThatMishigas
Summary: In which Harry gets quite a surprise. Written as a fun surprise for Rahleeyah.


**Surprise**

It was just another day for Harry. Just another day managing the low level of chaos when they didn't have an active operation on the Grid, but the world was nevertheless still a place of horror and danger. Unfortunately, Ruth was scheduled off that day; she would have come in if there had been an emergency, but she deserved to have one day a month when she wasn't glued to the Grid. He'd had a meeting with the DG early in the morning, so he'd left their house before she'd woken up. It pleased him a great deal to be able to kiss her sleepy cheek and watch her for a moment before he rushed out the door. That beautiful image of her was in his mind to focus on as he sat in the DG's office, bored out of his mind.

Later in the afternoon, he was in his office, catching up on paperwork, when he received a text message. Out of habit more than anything else, he looked up to Ruth's station, only to find it empty and remember that she was off today. He checked his phone and smiled to see her name pop up in his messages.

 **When do you think you'll be home? I have a surprise for you.**

He read her words about fifteen times, his mind racing. She normally didn't bother asking when he'd be home because she knew as well as he did that he had very little control over it. Why would she need to know? And what sort of surprise was it? Ruth knew he hated surprises; he had far too many of them at work, and they were never pleasant. And Ruth wasn't the sort to plan surprises for him. Could it be something unplanned, something that would be a surprise for both of them?

Harry's heart sank in his chest. She was pregnant. That had to be it. It would certainly be a surprise, and certainly something she'd want to prepare to tell him in person. Christ, this was a nightmare. A child would be a wonderful blessing, surely. And he loved Ruth more than anything in the world. Their child would be perfect and so loved. But Harry was old and tired and barely hanging on to the job that threatened the lives of everyone he loved every single day. Having a child at his age, especially with Ruth, was selfish and risky and completely unfair to their son or daughter.

As he tried to tamp down the vague feeling of nausea, Harry wondered how he'd ever get around to being pleased about this news, for Ruth's sake. She would be an absolutely wonderful mother, and it wasn't fair to her for his misgivings and horrific pessimism to get in the way of what would normally be very good news. But most certainly a surprise. And what if she was worried he'd be unhappy? She was probably so nervous to tell him. He could just imagine her biting her bottom lip anxiously, watching his reaction with those big, brilliant blue eyes. He never wanted her to be worried about telling him anything. No, he'd certainly have to find a way to be pleased and excited in order to put her at ease.

He texted her back, **It's a quiet day. I'll be home before dinner. Probably around 5.**

She replied quickly, **Let me know if there's a change. Look forward to seeing you. xx**

Harry smiled softly to see her end the message with her kisses. Being with her was such a dream come true, after struggling to find their way together for so long. He'd nearly lost her a few times, but he'd gotten her back and she'd found a way to trust him and allow him to hold her in his arms and to have faith in their love for each other. And thanks to that, perhaps having a baby together wasn't such a horrible prospect after all.

When he finally left the Grid, it was a little after five o'clock. He texted to let her know he was on his way. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel of the Range Rover as he waited in traffic, feeling antsy to get home to her and get this surprise out of the way so they could deal with it. He reminded himself to smile, to be pleased, to remember how much he loved her and to do his best to make her happy. For this, that might be a tall order.

"Ruth?" he called out into the dark house when he opened the front door.

"Bedroom!" she called back.

She probably wanted to tell him in there so he'd be near the bed in case he passed out in shock. But he was ready. They'd figure this out. Together.

Harry was wholly unprepared for what he found when he walked into their bedroom. Only the lamp on his nightstand illuminated the room. Ruth was lying on top of the bed on her stomach, resting her head on her arms atop a few pillows.

And she was entirely naked.

His eyes roved her bare body, focusing intently on the perfect roundness of her bum, proudly displayed to him. Her lean legs were stretched out behind her. The slope of her spine beneath her pale skin caught the dim light, making her glow. She moved her arms to reveal the curve of her breasts, pressed against the pillows beneath her.

Harry's mouth went dry. His jaw dropped, and he seemed to have lost the power of speech.

Ruth was watching him stare at her, blushing slightly under the intensity of his gaze. But boldly, she rolled herself over to prop herself up on the pillows. Her nipples were pebbled in the cold air of the room, drawing his attention immediately. When she parted her legs slightly, he followed the line of her body from the slight swell of her stomach down her dark curls.

"Hello, Harry," she greeted quietly, once she was satisfied his eyes had gotten their fill.

"Ruth," he croaked. His trousers were getting too tight for coherent thought.

"Would you like to join me?"

He nodded dumbly.

"You're overdressed," Ruth pointed out.

As quick as he could, Harry rid himself of his clothes, kicking off his shoes and toeing out of his socks while he dropped his jacket on the floor and practically ripped off his tie. For her part, Ruth was trying not to giggle at his over-eagerness. But as soon as he removed his shirt, her eyes darkened as she stared at his bare chest, and she licked her lips hungrily when he finally removed his trousers and trunks, revealing his erection.

In an instant, he was on top of her, kissing her deeply. Ruth responded immediately and enthusiastically. This was obviously exactly what she wanted. All other thoughts flew right out of Harry's head. All that existed was Ruth, the feel and smell and taste of her. Her fingers tangled into the hairs at the back of his neck, anchoring him to her. Those gorgeous soft thighs of hers parted, cradling him between them, pulling his body ever closer to hers.

But Harry wouldn't allow this to be over too quickly. He'd explore the delectable feast her body offered and savor every inch of it. He pushed himself up, breathing heavily as he looked down at her lovely face. Her eyes were hooded with desire, and she was smiling up at him.

"Make love to me, Harry," she murmured.

He gave her a tiny peck on the tip of her nose. "I will," he promised.

First, however, he had more to do. He kissed down her jaw and neck and chest until he reached her breasts, tracing the full curve of each one with his tongue. Ruth gave a breathy sigh at the sensation. His mouth gave attention to one hardened nipple as his fingers squeezed the other. By the time he switched his attentions, his free hand had traveled down between their bodies, softly exploring her wet folds. She was hot and ready for him, so he wasted no time plunging in two thick fingers. Ruth arched and bucked against him, groaning with pleasure. "Oh Christ, Harry!"

He grinned against her breast. Harry would never tire of hearing her call out his name like that. In response, he sped up and rubbed his thumb on her till she came, shuddering against him. He held her and kissed her softly as she recovered. "I need you, Ruth," he murmured against her mouth.

"Yes, please," she replied, her voice tired but still dripping with want.

Harry whispered in her ear, "Turn over."

He sat up so she could reposition herself, lifting her hips into this very familiar position for them. Harry spent a moment massaging her bum, reveling in soft flesh he loved so very much. Ruth wiggled slightly, indicating she was ready for him. Harry covered her body with his own, taking the weight off his bad knee as much as he could as he guided himself into her slowly. She was so wet, he glided in almost effortlessly. He groaned at the sensation of being fully sheathed inside her, enjoying it for half a second before he pulled out to thrust back into her. Ruth rocked against him as they found their rhythm, steady and passionate. He was so close, but he tried desperately to hold on until she finished. Her breath was coming in gasps, and he was seeing stars as he fell apart, thrusting wildly against her as long as he could. Ruth came just as he'd finished spilling into her. She gave a muffled scream into the pillow.

Harry slipped out of her and rolled over. Ruth rolled with him, ending up with her body draped over him, resting with the top of his thigh between her legs and her breasts pressed against his chest. He wrapped her in his arms as he tried to calm his thundering heart and catch his breath. They were both slick with sweat and panting.

"So," he began hoarsely, "was this your plan all along? Get me hot and bothered and wiped out before you told me?"

"Told you what?" she asked.

He couldn't tell if she was genuinely confused or if her brain wasn't working correctly yet. "Your surprise."

"Was finding me completely naked when you got home not enough of a surprise?" she asked with slight indignation.

"This was the surprise?"

"Well I'd hoped you'd enjoy it, but I suppose next time I should have fireworks or something. Would that be a better surprise?" she grumbled, trying to extricate herself from him in order to salvage her hurt feelings.

But Harry held her tight. "No, Ruth, this was wonderful. I should hope it's obvious how much I enjoyed. No, I thought…I thought you were going to tell me you're pregnant."

"Good heavens, no! Jesus, could you imagine? At our age? With our jobs? Having a child would be downright reckless!"

He was pleased they agreed on that position. But Harry couldn't help but point out, "Well, we aren't exactly careful…" At that very moment, he could feel his own fluids dripping out of her and dry on his leg. Hardly a symbol of thoughtful birth control.

"Harry, I've been on the pill since we first got together. And I've been tested and at my age, it's practically impossible for me to get pregnant. I am not taking any chances, I promise. You've had your two children, and all I want is you."

"You're sure?"

She smiled. "Yes. I'm quite sure. Maybe in a few years, we can both retire and play grandparents. Catherine's at the right age, isn't she?"

He growled slightly, "Yes, but I'd rather not think about it."

"That's fine, but that's the only baby that'll be in this house," she assured him.

"Alright." Harry pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I love you very much."

"I know you do," she replied, kissing his neck. "And I love you. Now hold me for just a little while longer and then we can get cleaned up and figure out supper before round two."

Harry chuckled at her optimism over his abilities. "I'll see what I can manage."


End file.
